


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList in April 2011





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

 “And furthermore…”

The small group listened with rapt attention.

Vin shook his head and smiled as he sat back down in the chair in front of the jail and half-heartedly listened to the man drone on.

"Thought you and Ezra were heading out on patrol?" Chris queried as he and Josiah stepped from within the building. 

"Ez got a mite distracted."

"I can see that." 

"No one can pontificate quite like brother Ezra." 

"Reckon he'd made a right fine preacher."

"Until he tried to save the soul of the wrong young lady," Josiah said knowingly and chuckled to himself.

"Or run off with the collection plate," Vin added.

"So what exactly  _is_  he doing?" Chris asked, noting the small band of townsfolk seemingly hanging on Standish's every word. 

"Directin'." 

"Directing?" 

"Yup, seems that Miz Travis found that play that Ez is a holdin'.   Decided to put it on for the town social."

"And Standish is directing?" Chris said in amazement.

"And actin' some character called, Puck," Vin explained.  "Figured once he started handin' out parts it'd be best if I just walked away.   Speakin' of which..."

 "Why Mr. Larabee," Ezra's voice rang out, "just the man I was looking for." 

 


End file.
